Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide
by Ylinestra
Summary: Tsuzuki läuft weg, doch er kann sich IHM nicht entziehen... Er hat keinen Ort, an den er laufen, an dem er sich verstecken kann... Das Spiel beginnt von Neuem, immer wieder...


Disclaimer: Die beiden geilen Kerle (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) gehören leider, leider net mir, sondern Yoko Matsushita!!! *heul*  
  
Author's Note: Oh mein Gott, ich habe es getan! O.O Ich habe wieder lemon geschrieben! Und dann auch noch ne PWP... *seufz* Na ja... Jetzt ist es halt passiert... Ich hatte einen unheimlichen Schreibflash und hab die ganze Story in etwa zwei Stunden geschrieben... Na joa... Ach ja, zur Warnung: Ich kann net gut lemon schreiben, also seid nicht so hart zu mir, ja?? ^__^ *liebguck* Ok, mehr sag ich net mehr, lest es einfach! Über Kommis freu ich mich natürlich :)  
  
~* Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide *~  
  
Ich renne, immer geradeaus, ohne mich auch nur einmal umzublicken. Jede Sekunde des Zögerns könnte fatal sein, denn du könntest mich einholen.  
  
Die Häuser fliegen nur so an mir vorüber, verbinden sich mit dem Licht der Straßenlaternen zu einem konfusen Farbgemisch, das irgendwie faszinierend auf mich wirkt.  
  
Ich kann mich diesem Schauspiel einfach nicht entziehen, laufe schneller, so dass sich die Farben noch mehr vermischen.  
  
Doch nach wenigen hundert Metern muss ich abrupt stehenbleiben. Vom Farbspiel, das meine Gedanken in dieser konfusen Welt gefangenhielt abgelenkt, habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass ich direkt in eine Sackgasse gelaufen bin.  
  
Mein Herz setzt für eine Sekunde aus, da mir klar wird, dass ich dir jetzt hilflos ausgeliefert bin. Schnell drehe ich mich um, weiche so weit wie möglich zurück und stoße mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
  
Du kommst weiter auf mich zu, nun jedoch mit gemächlichen, langsamen Schritten. Ich kann deine Augen nicht sehen, da sich das Licht der Laternen in den Gläsern deiner Brille bricht, doch dein Mund ist zu einem Lächeln verzogen.  
  
Ich könnte versuchen, an dir vorbei zu laufen, aber ich tue es nicht, da ich genau weiß, dass du mich nicht gehen lassen wirst.  
  
Du bleibst erst stehen, als du genau vor mir stehst. Unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich fast und ich spüre deinen warmen Atem an meiner Wange.  
  
Du hebst die Hand und ich weiche reflexartig zurück, doch du nimmst nur die Brille von der Nase und steckst sie in die Brusttasche deines Hemdes.  
  
Jetzt kann ich auch deine Augen sehen, die funkeln, wie Diamanten. Sie haben dieselbe Farbe wie Quecksilber und sind genauso vergiftend wie eben jenes.  
  
Dein Blick ist ernst, aber nicht so hart und kalt, wie ich erwartet hatte. Wenn du mich so ansiehst, werden meine Knie weich...  
  
Bevor sie ganz nachgeben und ich an der Wand hinabrutsche, schlingst du deine Arme um meine Taille und hältst mich fest.  
  
Dein Haar streicht sanft an meiner Wange entlang und ich schließe die Augen. Eigentlich sollte ich dich hassen, für alles, was du Hisoka und den vielen, anderen Menschen angetan hast, doch ich kann es nicht...  
  
Ich lehne meinen Kopf an deine Schulter und seufze tief. Ich laufe vor dir weg um meinen Gefühlen zu entfliehen, doch du läßt mich einfach nicht, niemals...  
  
Es gibt keinen Ort, an den ich laufen kann, an dem ich mich verstecken könnte, denn du findest mich überall. Aber eigentlich will ich ja selbst, dass du mich findest...  
  
In deiner Nähe fühle ich mich am wohlsten, doch im Gegensatz dazu, befällt mich auch jedes Mal eine unbeschreibliche Angst...  
  
Es ist so lachhaft! Du kannst mich nicht mal umbringen, da ich sowieso schon tot bin...  
  
"Tsuzuki..."  
  
Nur sehr leise flüsterst du meinen Namen, doch deine Stimme jagt mir trotzdem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
All diese Gefühle wallen wieder in mir hoch, wie bei jedem unserer Treffen. Wieder frage ich mich, was ich eigentlich wirklich für dich fühle...  
  
Leidenschaft, Begierde, oder vielleicht sogar Liebe? Nein, Liebe ganz sicher nicht,...oder?  
  
Ich lehne mich näher an dich und erwidere endlich etwas.  
  
"Muraki."  
  
Ich schaue zu dir hoch, direkt in deine unglaublichen Augen. Du lächelst, löst eine Hand von meiner Hüfte und legst sie an meine Wange.  
  
Dein Daumen streicht sachte über meinen Wangenknochen und ich lehne mich dieser Zärtlichkeit mehr entgegen, während ein leichtes Lächeln meine Mundwinkel umspielt.  
  
"Immer läufst du weg, magst es wohl Katz und Maus zu spielen, was?"  
  
Deine Augen leuchten bei diesen Worten und mein Lächeln weitet sich. Eigentlich mag ich keine Spielchen, aber mit dir ist das anders, so aufregend...  
  
Es verleiht mir ein gewisses Hochgefühl...  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Mehr sage ich nicht, obwohl ich dir soviel sagen müßte...  
  
Wieso ich ihn dann so abweisend zu dir bin? Das macht es noch aufregender...  
  
"Dabei weißt du doch ganz genau, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst...Tsuzuki..."  
  
Deine Hand verschwindet von meiner Wange und ich habe ein Gefühl von Verlust, jedoch nur so lange, bis ich spüre, wie du mit deinem Zeigefinger meine Lippen nachfährst.  
  
Ich schließe wieder die Augen, genieße einfach nur. Als auch der Finger verschwindet, öffne ich sie wieder, jedoch nur um die Augen sofort erneut zu schließen.  
  
Deine warmen, weichen Lippen legen sich sanft auf meine und mit der Zunge fährst du leicht meine Unterlippe nach. Ich lächle gegen deine Lippen und öffne sie einen Spalt um deiner Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren.  
  
Leicht wie eine Feder streicht sie nun an meinen Zähnen entlang, nur um sich dann mit meiner eigenen in einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel zu verfangen.  
  
Ich stöhne, doch das Geräusch wird von deinem Mund erstickt. Meine Hände wandern zu deinem Rücken, fahren auf und ab, verkrampfen sich schließlich in deinem Hemd, als du meine Pobacken massierst.  
  
Ein Feuer breitet sich in meinen Lenden aus, als ich spüre wie sich unser beider Erregungen durch unsere Hosen berühren.  
  
Allein das macht mich schier wahnsinnig. Oh, wie ich dich doch begehre! Ich werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken, sauge gierig die kühle Nachtluft in meine Lungen.  
  
Du lächelst in dich hinein, siehst dann in mein erhitztes Gesicht und beginnst mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf.  
  
Weil es mir zu lange dauert, packe ich beide Seiten und reiße es einfach auf. Ein paar Knöpfe springen ab und landen mit einem leisen Klackern auf den Asphalt, doch es ist mir egal.  
  
Alles was ich will, sind deine Zärtlichkeiten. Deine Hände legen sich auf meine Brust. Sie sind warm, fast heiß und ich erschauere unter ihnen.  
  
Sanft streichst du nach oben, schiebst mein Hemd zurück, so dass es von meinen Schultern gleitet. Du beugst deinen Kopf nach vorne und fährst mit der Zunge meine Schlüsselbeine nach, erst das Rechte, dann das Linke.  
  
Die Luft kühlt die nassen Stellen weiter ab und meine Gänsehaut kehrt zurück. Nun ziehst du weitere nasse Spuren, bis zu meiner rechten Brustwarze.  
  
Erst umkreist du sie mit der Zunge, dann beißt du leicht hinein. Ich keuche laut auf und das Echo hallt an den Wänden wieder.  
  
Nun wendest du dich der anderen Warze zu. Mein Keuchen wird ein beständiges Geräusch und der Druck in meinem Unterleib verstärkt sich.  
  
Du wanderst wieder tiefer und läßt deine Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel plumpsen. Mit deinen Zähnen öffnest du meinen Hosenknopf und ziehst den Reißverschluß nach unten.  
  
Deine Hände wandern hinten in meine Hose und ziehen sie mitsamt meiner Shorts vom Hintern. Mit deiner Zunge fährst du nun von der Peniswurzel bis zur Eichel.  
  
Ich stöhne und vergrabe meine Hände in deinen Haaren. Sanft umspielst du nun die Eichel und saugst leicht daran. Es ist ein Gefühl, als wäre ein Blitzschlag in meinen Körper gefahren...  
  
Schließlich nimmst du meine Länge ganz in deine Mundhöhle auf und verharrst so. Immer musst du mich quälen...  
  
Ich halte deinen Kopf fest, bewege meine Hüften nach vorne und stoße somit in deinen Mund. Ich spüre wie sich deine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verziehen, dann erhebst du dich wieder.  
  
Wieder verweigerst du mir meine Befriedigung... Meine Erregung pulsiert schmerzhaft und ich muss nach Luft schnappen.  
  
"Dreh dich um..."  
  
Ohne zu Zögern, tue ich was du sagst... Ich drehe mich um und lege meine Hände flach an die Wand. Dessen gewahr, was nun geschehen wird, spreize ich meine Beine, soweit, wie es mir die Hose, die noch immer um meine Knöchel hängt erlaubt.  
  
Dann spüre ich auch schon den ersten Finger an meinem Anus. Langsam dringst du mit ihm ein und ich spüre den üblichen Schmerz...  
  
Wieder benutzt du kein Gleitmittel, willst mich quälen...  
  
Du fügst einen Zweiten Finger hinzu, zuletzt noch einen Dritten. Dann sind sie wieder verschwunden und ich höre das Öffnen deiner Gürtelschnalle, das Rascheln von Stoff.  
  
Sekunden später spüre ich dein Glied an meinem Po, wie du dich in Position bringst, um dann mit einem Ruck in mich einzudringen.  
  
Ich schreie auf, gleichermaßen vor Schmerz und Lust. Meine Erregung stößt gegen die Wand und läßt mich kehlig stöhnen.  
  
Für kurze Zeit verharrst du wieder, dann fängst du an, in mich zu stoßen, mich zu nehmen...  
  
Und wie du das tust...  
  
Du nimmst mich hart und genau das ist es, was ich will.  
  
Deine Hand wandert nach vorne zu meinem Glied und fährt immer wieder die ganze Länge nach, in demselben schnellen Rhythmus, in dem du immer härter und tiefer in mich stößt...  
  
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, bis sie anfängt zu bluten. Mein Stöhnen wird immer lauter und mein Denken setzt fast völlig aus, alles was ich tue ist fühlen, DICH fühlen...  
  
Du treibst mich immer weiter und bald hast du mich da, wo du mich haben willst...  
  
"Muraki...!"  
  
Ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper und ich komme mit einem Aufschrei deines Namens. Meine Samenflüssigkeit klatscht an die Wand und läuft an ihr hinab.  
  
Noch ein paar Mal stößt du hart zu und kommst dann ebenfalls. Deine heiße Flüssigkeit schießt in mich und alles, was deiner Kehle entweicht ist ein tiefes Grollen, das dem eines Wolfes gleicht.  
  
Schwer atmend lehnst du dich an mich und umarmst mich. Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen und lege meine Stirn an die kühle Betonwand.  
  
Als du wieder zu Atem kommst, läßt du mich los und stellst dich wieder aufrecht hin. Ich drehe mich zu dir um. Du schließt deine Hose, fährst dir durch die Haare und setzt deine Brille wieder auf.  
  
Noch einmal verschließt du meine Lippen mit einem Kuß, dann bist du verschwunden, ohne ein Wort...  
  
Ich rutsche an der Wand hinab und ziehe meine Knie an meinen Körper, darum das ich fast nackt bin, kümmere ich mich gar nicht erst.  
  
Wird das nie aufhören, dass du mich einfach allein läßt, nach dem du dir genommen hast, was du willst?  
  
Ich vermisse deine Wärme schon jetzt, doch bald sehe ich dich wieder, wenn das Spiel wieder von vorne beginnt...  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
